


空气情人

by Utopiacityneverland



Category: Karroy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utopiacityneverland/pseuds/Utopiacityneverland





	空气情人

空气情人

01.  
住进这里的第一天，王源就清楚自己的身份。

他从夜店被王俊凯救下，顶着一身的伤痕，怯生生地抬起头，在经理的撺掇下喊了一声，王先生。

王俊凯摆摆手让经理拿钱走人，就带王源上了回家的轿车。  
身材纤细的男孩子蜷缩在角落发抖，即使和王俊凯坐在一起，也不敢靠得很近。看他的样子，是还未从刚才的余波里走出来。

王俊凯不想碰他。  
自己有严重的洁癖，要不是因为那个原因，他是不会要他人手里的食物的。

至于缘由，连几个保镖都能看出端倪。这个夜店的男孩子，长得太像少爷的心上人了。

所谓爱情的难处，就是可遇不可求。  
凭王俊凯有万般本事，都讨不到宋鸣远的一丝动容，这个他追逐了八年的男生，却似乎从不把他的爱放在心上。

王俊凯又一次为宋鸣远买醉，耳边噪音异常，他心情本已不佳，又见不得人闹事，亲自前去看究竟，就遇到了正被客人欺负的王源。

面容白净的男生脸上挂着泪痕，整个人处于极度惊吓中发不出声，身上的衣服已被撕裂，双手还被勒上了束缚，他缩在沙发里，半边脸被人打肿，面对着客人的破口大骂，虚弱得连气息都快消失。

酒精冲脑的王俊凯，在浑浑噩噩的光线里彻底将人看错，一心认为那是宋鸣远，揪起身旁恶徒的衣领猛得出拳，保镖见状也纷纷跟随其意图收拾残局。

酒醒后的王俊凯稳了稳心神，像夜店老板要了人，直至签完单也一言不发。

===  
被管家带去沐浴完的王源，一身稍大的睡衣轻轻巧巧站在王俊凯面前。

他的身上是宋鸣远最爱的沐浴喷雾香气，身形较那人偏瘦许多，裸露在空气中的皮肤让王俊凯止不住盯着看。

想念一个人，想念得心生幻觉。

王俊凯闭上眼抑制住情绪，皱了皱眉，睁开眼站起身。  
他对着乖顺地跟在自己身后的男孩，指了指身边的房间。  
“以后你住这儿。”

便一个字不想多说。  
这本是一场乌龙相遇，何必再多添情节。他这段时间非常累，只想一个人好好静静。

偏是这孩子自找麻烦。

王源眼睁睁看着王俊凯的背影越来越远，慌张地叫住他。  
“先...先生！”  
“什么事。”王俊凯停了脚步。  
“不一起...睡吗？”

男孩子13岁，被卖入夜店早已没了自己的生活，在他的眼里，王俊凯就是客人，与他曾看过的那些男人别无二致，只是王俊凯救了他，在他第一次接客的狼狈之际。  
他虽心生感激，却不能忘记自己的使命。

经理说过，他活着的意义不过是讨那些下流男人开心。

烦躁。  
是王俊凯此时此刻全部的情绪。他嘲笑自己的愚蠢，以为这世上所有皮囊如出一辙的人，心境都能与他的宋鸣远同日而语。

他感觉自己实在幼稚，又为王源作为他的假想者玷污了他心爱的人而愤怒。

作为一个moneyboy，谁给你的资格肆意妄为？

苦于王源根本不知自己时何时被当成替代品，又莫名其妙地惹到了前一秒的救世主。  
当他被王俊凯压在床上残忍贯穿的时候，他痛苦得甚至忘记了哭泣。

“求求你...求求你...”  
再也说不出更多字的王源，在一波波的猛烈冲击中苦苦哀求。

王俊凯除了插入依旧不碰他的身体，直直盯住他无以承受的表情，和那些在他眼里廉价可笑的眼泪。

在王源快要虚脱前，王俊凯离开了他的身体。

“你只配这样。”  
王俊凯在他耳边留下这几个字。

===  
第二天已近中午，王源才模模糊糊地醒来，扶着墙忍住剧痛，去浴室冲洗干净屡遭暴击的身体。

他看着混入清水的血丝发呆，直到它们打着旋被卷入地漏。

餐桌边，王俊凯也不过刚刚开始早餐，连日来的精神打击令他昨日消耗过情欲，便沉沉睡去。

不得不说，王源令他的身心都获得一种从未有过的满足感。  
他品味沁香的红酒，就突然想起王源红嫩的唇。

王源艰难地挪步到餐桌边，见到王俊凯依旧忍不住发抖。他没有坐下，因为对方只低眉吃早餐，未曾抬头看他一眼。

不知道自己将来命运如何，也不知王俊凯意图的男孩，就这样静静站着，可怜地等待着对方的一丝眷顾。

管家拉开椅子请他坐下，给他准备叉子时，王俊凯突然站起去到另一个房间。

仆人们窃窃私语。  
是宋先生来了，少爷多开心阿。

王源呆呆地盯着空气，回想刚刚王俊凯得知来人时，一脸的明媚表情。

那时候他的心脏有一瞬间的停拍，也隐隐得，开始有些羡慕起仆人们口中的‘宋先生’。  
他放下手里的叉子，站起身。

管家问。  
“不吃点什么吗？”

不了吧。王源摇摇头。身体实在痛得厉害，似乎有些发烫，也并没有什么食欲。

其实来到这间陌生的大房子，王俊凯在他心里是唯一的亲人。他很希望王俊凯能够对他友好，也为自己无端惹对方生气而难过。

大概自己就是个令人讨厌的人吧。  
否则父母也不会抛弃他。他紧了紧抱住膝盖的手臂，浑身发冷意识混沌地睡去。

 

02.  
身上一沉。

睡眠清浅的王源从梦里惊醒，对上王俊凯一双黯然的双眼，他才稍稍松了一口气。  
还未呼吸，就被王俊凯充满酒精味的舌头在口中横冲直撞。

他软弱地挣扎想求得一丝氧气，却在对方的轻唤里忘记了抵抗。

“源儿...”

太温柔了吧。

王俊凯的舌尖丝丝密密地舔舐过王源口腔的敏感处，引发身下人的颤栗。他感到自己手背上温热的泪，顿时心疼地捧起男孩瘦削的脸颊。

远儿，你为什么哭？

他亲吻着心爱的男孩，像千万个夜晚渴望亲密相融的心境一样，如今终于得偿所愿，心底盛满无上的快乐。

王源在快要窒息的拥吻里有些承受不住，可是这样的王俊凯令他莫明心疼。  
他不知王俊凯与那位宋先生发生了什么，可他受伤的眼神不会骗人。

于是用被训练过的技巧，努力地承接着王俊凯的占有。

想让他开心，痛也没关系。

感受到对方的回应，王俊凯才稍稍回神，待他看清身下的人并非宋鸣远，脑部瞬时充血，情绪异常激烈。

王俊凯撑起双臂在王源身侧，卧室昏黄的光线里，他的声音如逐渐冷却的心情。  
“勾引我？”

毋庸置疑，他讨厌王源身上的职业习惯，也深深懊悔竟再次将深情赋予了骗局。

世上玩物千千万，王源之于他，不过是众中之众。

虚弱的男孩在王俊凯严峻的质问下奄奄一息，近两日没吃东西，身体烧得令他快失去意识。

“王...王先生...”王源眼前发黑，睫毛上沾着潮湿的泪水。  
“叫主人。”王俊凯冷冷发声。  
“诶？”

不明白么。  
“既然是那种出生，就做好该做的事。这个称呼我想你不会陌生。”

是阿。王源被噩梦般的回忆刺激得身体发颤，自被送入夜店后，每个可怖煎熬的夜晚训练，无一不将他脆弱的灵魂撕扯得支离破碎。而那些落在身体上疼痛至极的记忆，是他在夜里一次又一次惊醒也抹不掉的污痕。

他没忘记过自己的身份。他该怎么忘记？

 

===  
餐桌上依次摆放的精致糕点，有诱人的新鲜水果作点缀。

“你最爱的，芒果。”王俊凯放下画册，看着王源诧异的神情。

“最喜欢阴天，爱穿短裤，睡觉习惯靠左侧，讨厌电动牙刷，对长毛犬爱不释手...”说到这里，止不住笑意。

却在对上王源懵懂的样子时，收住了温情。

 

“背下来吧，”管家将本厚册子摆在王源面前，“宋先生的资料。”

王源捏着那本子锋利的边角，细细翻开来，在卧室安静的空气中只剩下微弱的呼吸。  
他细长的手指轻轻摩挲过漂亮的字体。

是...主人的字阿。还有些不习惯这个称呼的王源，也勉强着自己牢记。

他翻阅泛黄的笔记像打开了王俊凯尘封心底的秘密，那上面是王俊凯的童年，少年。  
当然还有那个标致的男孩子，作为日记的中心人物，连名字都那么好听。

宋鸣远。王源在口中轻念。  
又忽地想起早上王俊凯还为了他冒然读出这个名字而训斥他。

“你没资格叫他的名字。”王俊凯毫无情面，“叫你记这些，不代表你有资格成为他。”

===  
回忆被一道惊雷打断，床上的男孩子如受惊的小兔子般蜷缩起身体，极为痛苦地捂住双耳。  
他怕打雷，怕得肝胆俱碎。

门被打开，王源终于见到一丝曙光似的，也不管来人身份，便从床上滚落在地，投入对方的怀里。  
“救救我...救救我...”

王俊凯手中的安定剂洒了大半，皱起眉看怀中魂不守舍的男孩。  
极度异于常人听见雷声的反应，王源脸色惨白，哆嗦地甚至站不稳脚。

“你怕打雷？”王俊凯捏住王源尖俏的下巴。

不像是装的。

夜空森白，霎时，又是一阵巨响雷声。

王源凄厉地哭泣，激烈的动作打翻了王俊凯手里的水杯。  
玻璃碎裂在地，碎渣戳破了男孩赤裸的双脚。

殷红的血液渗出，染湿了纯白的地毯。

王俊凯迟疑，却还是将男孩扶在自己怀里。  
“你不要哭。”

生涩的安慰出口，王俊凯勾起男孩的双腿。

他踩过狼藉的间隙，将王源抱到床上，让医生过来检查。  
王源小猫般乖顺地蜷缩在柔软的床内，极力忍住疼痛，不敢在医生触碰伤口时叫出声。

其间王俊凯一直一言不发地坐在床边。

他目光游移在王源湿透的刘海，颤抖的睫毛，因伤口疼痛而被咬得血红的下唇，和细致的脖颈。  
男孩子的呼吸十分不均匀，刚刚医生说的王俊凯也听了几句，大概是先天性的心脏毛病。

怎么会这样瘦呢。

抱在怀里轻盈盈的，感受不到这个年纪男孩子应有的蓬勃朝气。

说他像宋鸣远，只是乍一眼的错觉。  
个性方面，又是极胆怯，懦弱而不设防。与性子坚毅的宋鸣远大相径庭。

很害怕吧。  
才会一直哭。

王俊凯伸手抽出男孩怀里的笔记本，却惹得对方猛地颤栗。

“你这样睡不好。”王俊凯望着男孩微睁的双眼，为他掖好被子。

也许真的是太累了吧，王源睁开眼又合上眼，梦里面王俊凯的声线温柔，给了他缱绻的安全感。

 

03.  
醒来时卧室内空无一人，枕边是王俊凯遗落的手帕。  
王源捧起那手帕深深吸闻，上面是王俊凯身圌体喷洒的淡淡青草香。

他小心避开脚上的伤口，缓慢地走出房门，见到楼下客厅里的王俊凯一身正装，正兴致很高地与管家谈着什么。

王俊凯戴袖扣的间隙，瞥见了趴在楼梯护栏边的王源，便侧头与管家吩咐些话。

没几分钟的时间，仆人们端来早餐，请王源回房间用餐。

“去哪儿？”

恍神间，王源身侧就被人箍紧。

王俊凯将人搂进怀里，鼻子贴鼻子的间隙，微微偏头对着王源的耳尖低语。  
温热的气息令王源脸颊发烫，他慌乱地去瞥王俊凯的表情，只见到对方面上的沉静。

被抱到床上，掀开被子的时候，王俊凯一个翻身与王源一同躺下。

身体在他的拥抱下贴在一起，能隔着衣料感知到彼此的温度。  
“你在发烧，多睡一会吧。”王俊凯闭着眼睛说。

王源第一次得以近距离地看他的脸，听闻他稳定的呼吸，偷窥他睫毛下方那一小片浅色剪影。

“不听话？”王俊凯蓦地睁开眼盯住他。  
王源脸红，为自己的私心羞愧得无地自容。

男孩子飘忽不定的眼神总是盛满胆怯，王俊凯静静看着，叹了口气。  
他伸手揉了揉对方汗湿的刘海。  
“想什么呢。就好好养好身体，这段时间我不会来打扰你。”  
“那...主人要去哪？”语气间竟带不舍。

这分毫的秘密也被王俊凯尽收眼底。

“你期待我来吗？”  
王源心有万般情绪也不敢表达。

只得到片刻沉默的王俊凯，再次发问。  
“你害怕我么。”

是有的吧，否则也不会相拥而眠时连呼吸都小心翼翼。  
这孩子太瘦了，王俊凯甚至不敢轻易用力。

“王源。”  
听到自己名字的男孩反射性地抬头，眼里讶异，因他以为主人连他的名字都不屑去记。  
王俊凯问。  
“你喜欢我么。”

急于表白心意的王源，感到自己脸在发烧，仿佛用尽全部勇气，认真地点了头。

王俊凯眼神一眨不眨地盯着他。  
随后翻了身平躺在床上。  
“你们这一行，说的都是背好的话术吧。”他闭上眼嗤笑，“喜欢一个人，哪有这么简单。”

他侧过头。  
“轻易的表白，最终会落得毫无尊严。”大概是想到了自己与宋鸣远。  
王源噤声，王俊凯说话间气氛悲伤，令人心酸。

也是不由自主地，男孩子倾身上前，在对方嘴角落下一吻。  
王俊凯却即时躲开。  
“以后收敛点你的职业习惯。这次放过你。”

王源哑然，少年的初次爱情如同泡沫，幻影美好，却只是假象。  
“对不起，主人。”他低眉不再言语。

 

王俊凯伸手探圌入他的身后，底裤的包裹下臀圌部的嫩圌肉十分软滑，令他留恋这样的触感。  
王源僵直着身体，感到王俊凯正将手指缓缓插圌入他的后圌穴。

“别动。”王俊凯把微微挣扎的人拉到自己怀里。  
“主人...别...”发烧使王源的身体异常敏圌感，这样缓慢又不加润圌滑的插圌入简直是酷圌刑。  
“我知道会有些疼。”王俊凯语气温柔，话音未落却感到对方的抗拒更加明显，心绪便有些混乱，“让你别动。”

王源也不知突然犯起了什么性子。  
也许是连日来的压抑与被欺辱让精神处于崩溃边缘，可这些都抵不过他付出的真心被对方轻视。

所以就不管不顾地只想逃离眼前这个人的禁圌锢。

“求你了...”他哭着，却不知自己为何哭。

王俊凯用膝盖抵着他的腿根，单手捏住他的两只细腕子。  
“你哭什么？”王俊凯有些恼，难道自己在男孩心里真有那么可怕。“这药是帮你愈合伤口的，”手指还在缓慢将药往深处推圌送，“你不听话就好不了了。”

心理承受的压力一点不比王源少，王俊凯的额头也沁出了细密的汗。  
王源哭得令他心里十分难受。

男孩两只手臂被松开，就着软了劲的阵势遮住眼睛，他咬着唇，赤圌裸的下圌身袒露在王俊凯关切的目光下。

“对不起，”王俊凯喃喃道，“我不知道你是第一次。”  
他抱着男孩的腰身盖上被子。

王源因药物作用眼前阵阵发黑，稍微动一动就有强烈的晕眩感，只得蜷在他怀里强忍不适。

耳边只有两人的心跳声。这感觉很奇妙，时间好像突然变得平静而漫长。  
===

王源支撑着歪斜的身体，在床边吃了几口红豆粥就实在没有胃口。

身体里的药物似乎很难融化，磨蚀得肠壁阵阵生疼。他不敢乱动，身子一直发冷，恍惚间听到仆人们的对话。

说宋先生晚些要来家里，少爷早早得便起来准备了他爱吃爱玩的一切。

这些话听得王源心里发紧，便扶着柜子下床，兀自走到床边看外面淅淅沥沥的雨丝。

花园里白色衬衣的男生正玩赏着一株小花。王源看在眼里，虽不知对方是谁，却担心雨势大了也许会生病，就拿了伞去花园寻人。

宋鸣远感到天空颜色一暗，抬头便看见半边的深色雨伞。他打量眼前的男孩子，见他一双明眸温情脉脉，心生好感。

“这伞给你用，我家就在这里。”  
“认识一下吧，我叫宋鸣远。”男生伸出手，要与王源交握。

这话如雷轰电掣惊得王源久久难以回神。

王俊凯交代过，假如宋鸣远来这间房子，他便不可以露面。  
作为空气一样的存在，只有当王俊凯在心上人那里得不到满足，才以低微的立场出现，只为了弥补王俊凯生理上的缺失感。

这便是他在别墅里的身份——  
如空气一般的情人。

宋鸣远伸手扰醒了王源的失神。

王源静滞几秒，看着男生脸上的雨水，掏出珍藏在里兜的手帕递给他。

也算物归原主吧。

身后的宋鸣远见了这手帕，似乎明白了些什么，只放在心里未说出口。

 

04.  
浴圌室的镜面上雾气未消，王源抹开了一层朦胧，看着里面的影像。

似乎瘦了一些。他用干燥的浴巾擦圌拭滴水的发梢。

隔壁的主卧内，是两个仆人在收拾床铺，王源怕生，不太想现在出去与人打照面。  
正心猿意马，就被冒然闯入的王俊凯捉住了手臂。

“脱圌下来。”王俊凯盯着他的浴袍。  
“啊？”王源没反应过来，可看着面前神色穆然的王俊凯不像是在和自己开玩笑。

于是听从地把浴袍解圌开。

没等他脱下，王俊凯就非常不耐烦地把他推到洗手台前，在背后对他下命令。  
“屁圌股撅起来。”

巨圌物进入时一阵被撕圌裂的疼痛，王源痛得大脑发麻，耳边是令人窒圌息的闷钝。

可是不能出声。  
仆人们应该还未离开，叫出来会很难堪。

王源死死咬住下唇，忍得耳根充圌血。  
膝盖支撑的双手也是颤颤巍巍难以掌握重心。

“动一下加半小时。”王俊凯皱眉，不满意王源总在挺入时撤离。

他干脆将人的手腕捏住圈进怀里，让王源高高翘圌起屁圌股。

每一次的凶猛顶圌弄，近乎让王源魂不附体。王俊凯没有泄圌欲，没有感情。  
他只是单纯地要折磨王源。

“看镜子。你不敢看自己？”王俊凯在他耳边发声，冰冷如死神的语气。

王源面色潮圌红却唇色惨白，他身体里的药丸在每一次致命的摩擦后，膈得他生疼，眼里含泪，好在看不清镜子中的自己有多狼狈。

像是看透他不敢在室外有人的情况下发出声音，王俊凯一次比一次抽圌插得更加厉害。  
他避开王源所有的敏圌感点，次次撞击在伤口处，不给他任何的快圌感。

就是这样暴戾的折磨，王源羞耻地发觉自己居然硬了。  
与此同时，身圌体的变化也逃不过王俊凯的眼睛。

王俊凯嗤笑。  
“想射？”语罢又一次极致的暴击。  
“呃啊....”  
伤口处开始渗血。前端适时地软圌下来。  
而王源险些虚圌脱。

他终于耐不住摧圌残，哭求王俊凯停下来。

“放过我...求你...真的好圌痛...”

王俊凯将人转过来面对自己，掐起他的大圌腿圌根，更加紧地贴合上去，听着他的哭声，沉默地抽圌插了十多分钟。

“上次的笔记记住了么。”

王源趴在王俊凯肩膀连抬头的力气都没有。

“就背远儿最喜欢的那个故事吧。背完了就停，背得不好重来。”

王俊凯的声音仿佛从上个世纪缥缈而来。王源已有些神志不清。

 

-从前一位国王命宰相与其微服私访，体察民情。  
他们走街穿巷，遇一老者，靠打渔为生。

那老人打渔半日——

“那老人打渔半日，一无所获，家中妻儿俱挨饿。”雪地里眉目清秀的少年，拉起王俊凯的手继续道，“国王寓言，老人打一网即可得一百金币。”  
“然后呢。”王俊凯觉得故事一向索然无味，却被宋鸣远的叙述所吸引。

两个人的路，走起来就不会很漫长。

“到家啦。”宋鸣远拍拍王俊凯肩头的落雪，“恭喜雪盲症小王子安全回家。”

他单手在胸前有模有样地朝对方行礼，惹得王俊凯一直绷着的冰山脸也不免几丝笑意。

“要不，以后的雪天都和我一起走吧。”王俊凯将暖手壶放在宋鸣远手里，眼神落在别处。

等待回复的短暂片刻，手心里竟然沁出了汗。

“看你表现的乖不乖。”少年皱起脸笑模样调皮。

 

-这么多年了。我表现的好吗。

 

王俊凯退出王源的身圌体。  
“知不知道为什么罚你。”他把手帕拿在男孩眼前。

宋鸣远日间沉默地将这帕子放在王俊凯手里时，王俊凯心里像被人划开了命脉。  
他认定王源私自偷了手帕，又拿到宋鸣远面前显摆。

“告诉过你吧，永远别想，也别碰不属于你的东西。”

===  
昨日王俊凯断然离开，留王源一个人跌坐在浴室的瓷砖上。

这样的梅雨时节，地板总是比平时更为滑腻些，他趴在冰冷的地面，嗅到了来自窗外细雨带来的些微苔藓气息。

像久病之人偶然见到了生命的形状。

直至黎明他才稍有力气撑起摇摇欲坠的身圌体。

仆人们一向起得很早，他们忙碌而安静，彼此不打交道，只专心于手里的活计。  
王源有心去帮他们的忙，他一个人住在这间屋子里，不免落寞。

然而转身便看见楼下正在用餐的王俊凯。他蹲下身，以楼梯的栅栏作隐蔽，悄悄地看着王俊凯吃早餐的样子。

“醒了怎么不吃饭。”王俊凯抬头，正朝向他这边。

他走到王俊凯面前，不知该说些什么。  
王俊凯没抬头道。  
“吃饭吧。”

管家拉开椅子请王源坐下。

“你脸色很差，待会接着休息。”王俊凯把自己的杯子放到王源面前，“太瘦了，牛奶要多喝。”  
“谢谢主人...”  
“痛么。”王俊凯饮橙汁，眼神微张盯着王源。

王源噤声。  
王俊凯擦了擦嘴角。  
“我也一样。”他拿出手帕告诉王源，“这个，是远儿送给我的，对我意义重大，我不知道你是怎么拿到它又找到了远儿，但我告诉你，有的事触碰不得。”

“我没有偷拿，”疲惫的精神顿觉委屈，“我只是...”  
王俊凯皱眉。  
“只是什么？”

 

要怎么开口呢。好像根本没办法在喜欢的人面前说那样卑微的话吧——  
觉得自己配不上拥有你的东西，所以将它还给你心爱的人。

最终还是咽下细枝末节，忍住喉咙的酸涩。  
“是偷拿的。对不起。”低下头才不让对方发觉自己眼眶的红肿。

王俊凯未动，片刻，他放下搅拌勺。  
“在哭么。”

 

05.  
往后的几日王俊凯似乎信守诺言，真的没再踏入王源房间。

只有每天清晨的餐桌上，管家端来说是少爷嘱咐他喝掉的牛奶。

王源捧起杯子，那里面的牛奶还带着温度，他的嘴唇触圌碰到杯壁，似乎能感到专属于王俊凯的气息。

他越来越熟悉王俊凯的身圌体。想到这里脸颊就微微发圌热。

某日傍晚，王源想出门透透气，遇到了刚换完衣服的王俊凯，一副正要出去的样子。  
两个人隔着远远的空气四目相对。

王俊凯发声。  
“过来。”他盯着王源走路的姿态，觉得没什么不妥，想必已经康复，“跟我一起去吃饭吧，你总待在家也不利于身体。”

王源默声应允，跟在王俊凯身后上车。

这不是二人间的晚餐。王俊凯将车开到了钱柜，领王源坐在了一众朋友之中。似乎不必多做介绍，几个人心思了然没主动与王源搭话。

包厢里有性格外放的男生拿起麦就没停过。王俊凯一向沉默寡言，他把餐点摆放在王源面前，自己划着手机屏幕面上看不出情绪。

有两个喝多了就不太清圌醒的男生，交头接耳后一脸的不怀好意，调笑王俊凯能不能把小情人借他们几天。

这话听得王源心里发慌。  
他拿着叉子的手腕都有些颤圌抖，担心王俊凯随口就应了他人的要求。  
王俊凯只是笑笑，没抬眼地继续盯手圌机。

聚会散场后王源还有些发懵，他待在原地不知该不该跟上王俊凯。

“当然是跟我们走啊。”两个男生捏住王源的肩膀，自然的热络。

王源一时喉圌咙就有些发哽，他望着王俊凯的背影，像被丢弃的流浪猫般委屈，却怎么也叫不出“主人”二字。

大概是感到身旁人没跟上，王俊凯把手圌机插圌进口袋，回身寻王源。  
两个男生见王俊凯在朝这边看，忙松开王源的手臂，朝王俊凯快步走去。  
“你的小宠物真有趣，在哪儿抓的，咱哥儿俩也带一只回去玩玩。”

王俊凯也不知自己哪里来了笑意，伸手锤了这嘴上没正形的男生一拳。  
“赶紧滚。”

男生们捂着肩膀假模假样地哀嚎着跑了。

走廊里一下变得安静且空旷，王俊凯对还呆怔在原地的王源道。  
“快点回家。”

马路上偶尔有超速行驶的轿车从远处飞驰而过，远光灯闪在王俊凯脸上片刻的明灭。

王俊凯盯着路面，一向温沉的嗓音。  
“刚才是不舍得我么。”  
“哎？”  
“我和他们在你眼里不一样？”王俊凯侧头，随即笑笑，“又有什么不一样。”

这样的问题毫无来由，王俊凯自觉好笑。  
客人与侍者的关系，从来没有不同。

-因为，喜欢你呀。  
王源捏着自己的指节直到泛白。

最为沉甸甸的，是这份我视为珍宝而你弃如草芥的爱阿。

===  
宋鸣远来王俊凯家的次数日渐增多，二人的关系较上次好转不少。

有时王源与王俊凯同在一桌吃晚餐，宋鸣远就与管家说笑着走入餐厅。

王源想躲，却也不见王俊凯有过多反应。后来他发现自己是否离开都显得多余，因为有宋鸣远在的地方，他就被视若无物。

王俊凯与宋先生甚是亲圌密，王源没见过王俊凯对第二个人这样温柔，是一种融化在气氛里，心里眼里都感受得到的爱意。

一顿饭味同嚼蜡，王源黯然离席，一个人回到卧室在混乱的思绪中迷迷糊糊地睡去。

半夜身圌体被压得透不过去，王源睁开眼睛，就见王俊凯正翻扯着自己的睡衣。

王俊凯侧着身把人搂在怀里，左腿有力地抵住他的耻骨，用身下的硬圌物磨蹭王源的软圌肉。他撕扯着王源的前襟，摸不准扣子的位置而乱解一气。

炽圌热的喘息令王源害怕得痉圌挛。

也是这阵子憋了太久，王俊凯甚至来不及给王源做扩圌张就直接插圌入，肿圌胀的器官塞不进窄小的甬圌道，王源疼得昏天黑地。

“我想要你...宝宝...”王俊凯撕咬王源的耳尖，说着露骨的情话。

王源在难以承受的疼痛里最大限度地打开身圌体，他因王俊凯的称呼而害羞，又觉心头一暖。  
不想让王俊凯忍得太难受，他干脆自己翘圌起臀圌部将性圌器塞圌入。

肠液混合血液作为润圌滑，之后的抽圌插没再那么剧烈的痛。

王俊凯忘情地顶圌弄着王源，酒精充斥的气息淫圌乱而灼圌热。  
“远儿...远儿我爱你...给我亲好不好...”

王源愣住。  
身后的撕圌裂感与凶猛的冲撞让他无暇思考，但眼角还是落下了滚圌烫的泪。

是替代品。从未改变过的空气人。  
在王俊凯得不到宋鸣远给予的满足后，用来填补他生理上空虚的玩物。

他不再挣扎，亦失去哭吟。身后的凌圌虐还没有停，可是一切都好像不再重要了。

 

06.  
往往顿悟都要比预期推迟一些。

于是一切的暖意都像是夏日里温饮，显得可笑而多余。

王俊凯忽然觉得这几日的王源变化明显。以前自己对于他似乎是生命中不可或缺的存在，而如今，他感到了王源已不再像往日那样在意。

多滚圌烫的茶也会凉的，何况是人心。

王源对于日子的概念，不过是消耗剩余的生命。他知道爱情这回事对于他，太昂贵也太缥缈。

于是每天也不作期待，虽依旧听王俊凯的话，却没了以前的情绪翻覆。  
夜间躺在床上，如果王俊凯来就顺从，不来就一个人睡去也别无二致。

这样的态度持续了一个月，终是王俊凯耐不住性子，又对着王源发圌怒。

他亲圌吻王源的后颈，手上没轻重地揉圌捏男孩子身圌体每一处的柔圌嫩。王源被他锁在怀里无从避让，只要稍有躲闪的动作，王俊凯就对着他逃开的那一处用圌力舔噬。

“你再躲。”  
王源一开始不抗争，随后因王俊凯讽刺他身下起了反应，便又羞又恼地使起了力。

王俊凯的脸上被他无意拍红了。皱了皱眉，把吓得呆住的男孩压在身下。  
“闹什么？你这段时间一直奇奇怪怪，是我管你太少么。”

王源不想动圌情，于是不接他的话，紧闭着眼睛一副任人宰割的样子。

“你说话！”王俊凯最见不得别人关键时刻的沉默，“你以为谁喜欢你这种反应？”  
也是心头憋着恨，王源睁开眼就有热泪落下。  
“我知道你不喜欢我，我该。”

一句话反驳得王俊凯不知从何接起。

这是什么状况？也不像是争辩，王源脸上散布的泪痕，看起来是极伤心的模样。  
王俊凯后悔对他大小声，于是软圌下声来。

“我不是怪你，我们好好说行不行？”  
王源翻过身，已不想多言一句。  
王俊凯包裹圌住他的身圌子，贴在他耳边看他表情。

“你继续做吧，我会配合不躲的。”王源睁开眼，知道王俊凯正看自己。  
“你说什么？”王俊凯有些恼。  
“你是做得不尽兴吧，我说过不再闹的，你放心。”

王俊凯怒气攻心，将人揽起来面对自己。  
“你知道我在担心什么就叫我放心？”  
王源无声。  
“你每天照不照镜子？”  
“什么？”王源没太懂。  
“知道你现在多瘦吗，抱在怀里都铬手，你究竟有什么不满意，成天的不开心，自己找罪受？”

原来王俊凯都清楚的。  
王源心里一动，他知道自己不快乐，也在认真地察言观色，做着本不需做的努力。

终究是少年心性，即使明白，嘴上也硬要顶回一句。  
“你嫌不舒服就去抱宋先生吧，他比我好得多。”

他等着王俊凯的回击，像凌迟前的心情。

王俊凯却盯着他一言不发，良久，突然认真问道。  
“你喜欢我吗，王源。”

心跳突然漏了一拍，王源的眼神藏不住慌乱。他不想面对着王俊凯被瞧出端倪，便侧过身去蜷在床圌上。

王俊凯不依不饶，跨圌坐在他身上，双手捧住他的脸靠的很近。  
“你喜欢我吗？”

王源双眼一闭。  
别去想不属于你的东西。是你反反复复给我的警告。

身下一紧。王俊凯伸手进底圌裤摩挲起他的稚圌嫩，指甲划过前端，沁出透圌明的液圌体，引发王源猛得一颤。

“不...那里不行...”  
“不是不说话么。”

王俊凯停手，把人逼到床角，用被子圈住，吻王源敏圌感的脖颈，肩头，又捏住他的手轻啄。  
“你喜欢我对不对。”

王源躲也没处躲，心里憋着从前的记忆，被王俊凯接连的质问逼得快发疯。  
“别折磨我了好吗？”他哭得伤心，发不出声音，只有剧烈的气息在涌动。

怎么哭了？王俊凯有些意外，慌忙安慰。  
“你别哭，”他拭去男孩的泪水，“我没有想折磨你，就是简单的一句话而已，你不想说也可以，你别哭...”

平日处变不惊，安慰起人来却显得笨拙。  
“我再也不逼你了，好不好，你不想看到我，我可以不来打扰你...”

说话间怀里本来不再哭泣的男孩，突然情绪激动。  
“如果那样你就把我送回去吧！”

王俊凯没明白。  
“你要去哪儿？”  
“夜店。”王源赌气般。

王俊凯瞬时被激怒。  
“你很喜欢跟男人亲近是不是？”  
王源嗤笑。  
“你说是就是。”

王俊凯盯住他，半晌，开始解自己的腰带。

墙角空间狭小，王源无处可逃，腰上尽是王俊凯手掌的勒痕。  
王俊凯将他高高抬起，又猛地圌下按，同时狠狠抬腰顶弄他已经淫圌靡不堪的软圌肉。

耳边人压抑的喘息如蓄势的野兽。  
“喜欢这样是吧。”

他听着男孩颤圌抖的气息最终转为受不住的哀求，他嗅到男孩发间清新的香气与潮圌湿的热度，掐住男孩腰的手也不自觉地以保护姿态环住了他的身圌体。

高圌潮过后两人都神志未清。  
王俊凯迷恋王源纤长的睫毛，那弧度勾得圌人圌心圌痒，他吻上去，有咸湿的液圌体沾在唇上。

他把王源抱到床圌上。  
不知何时开始患上了离开王源就失眠的毛病，他疯狂想念男孩的样貌与声音，身圌体柔圌软的质感和被做到极致时发出的猫叫般的呻圌吟。

不只是这些。  
王俊凯发觉自己开始患得患失，担心王源不在意他，且只要王源看一眼别的男人，他心里就闷得缺氧。

所有的不确定与不明白，都在此刻揭开谜底。  
他多希望那个问题的答圌案是——

-王俊凯，我喜欢你阿。

 

07.  
电梯的空间不算小，乘客也仅有三两个。

王俊凯从进电梯后就将王源圈在怀里，另一只手撑着墙壁。

“唔...太近了...”王源努力撑起一丝空隙，小声央求的语气，“你过去一点好不好...”

王俊凯心里发笑，有意用鼻子去蹭王源的脸颊。  
“真香。”  
“......”

王源挣扎不能，感到腰部的手臂在收紧。不想在路人面前被戏弄，他只得努力将头偏向一边。

王俊凯这几日变得和以前很不同。不知是不是心里敏感，王源总觉得最近的王俊凯，会时不时地用身体刮蹭自己，说话也喜欢贴在他耳边。

暖湿的气流与磁性的嗓音弄得王源身心都在发烫。

好似一只粘人的猫。  
不过王俊凯绝不能用萌宠来形容，王源想起每一次激烈的身圌体冲撞，羞臊又害怕。

他是一头食肉的老虎阿。

“在想什么？”  
“...没、没有。”王源羞于直视对方的目光。  
“宝宝，”王俊凯摩挲他的耳尖，“知不知道你现在，跟我们亲近时的神态差不多，想了么？”

这话叫王源欲哭无泪。  
昨晚被压着强做了三四回哭得惨兮兮的人是自己，现在却被罪魁祸首诬陷清圌白。

对了。这阵子王俊凯的欲圌望也膨圌胀不少，每晚同眠都不会轻易放他去睡。

王源只好盯着电梯的按钮，只想一停靠便冲出去。

好在王俊凯没有真如他担心的那样做出格之事。  
王源盯着他走出去的背影，暗自松了一口气。

===  
首饰店里的导购小圌姐将几款主打的产品详细介绍了一遍。

王俊凯听得断断续续，眼神下意识跟着王源的目光游圌移。

“这个。”他指指手链，示意导购取出。

王源盯着那手链的聚精会神被打断，见东西被取走，便默声低下头。

王俊凯拿到手链就捏了王源的腕子。  
“试试。”他帮王源戴上，又细细端视了一阵，“挺好看的。”

于是让导购小姐开票。

“哎，”王源着急拉住他，“宋先生和我的手腕不一样尺寸阿。”  
王俊凯盯着他，眼里玩味。  
“你知道他生日？”  
王源错开目光。  
“早上你手机的提醒响了，就看到了。”他想将手链取下来，摸索了好一会儿都找不到方法，“我不知道这个怎么打开...”

王俊凯按住他另一只手。  
“戴着吧。”

 

===  
回家似乎有些早，吃完饭见王源一副新鲜样，王俊凯便有心带他逛逛。

挑了间双人放映室，王俊凯把冰淇淋递到王源手里。  
“别吃太多。”

王源捧着冰淇淋，好奇地盯着大屏幕，眼睛一眨不眨。

“你喜欢哪部电影阿。”王俊凯问他。  
“我没有看过...”

原生家庭生计就困难，被送到夜店后连自由都是奢望。  
王源从来都知道这些场所都是供人们享乐的，和自己没一点关系。

他能够感觉到王俊凯与之前看过的人通通不同，他不欺负自己，还时不时会很温暖。  
所以今天能够被带出来见见外面的世界，已经是他13年人生中最幸福的一天了。

王俊凯闻言没再发声，盯着屏幕上晃动的影像，看不出心里的情绪。

过了一会儿，他偏头道。  
“手链是给你的。”  
“啊？”王源含着冰淇淋看他，不确定自己听到的话。

又没反应了。  
王俊凯陷在靠椅里托着腮，也不管身边人的目光。

王源有些莫名地转过头去，心想也许是真的幻听了。于是对自己臆想的心愿十分羞赧。

“你谈过恋爱吗？”

王源确定这回王俊凯是真的在看他。  
也是实话实说。  
“没有阿。”  
“我也没有。”

王俊凯的回应在他的意料之外。

“怎么会？”

王俊凯盯着王源面上的不可置信。  
“要不咱俩试试吧。”

王源感到自己心跳在加速，屏幕里的人生聒噪，音量却逐渐弱化，只剩下王俊凯的那句话在脑中久久回旋。

是在表白吗。  
怎么可能阿。

脑袋里乱作一团，没注意到身边王俊凯已挤进他的座位。

王俊凯把人圈在怀里，摸圌他后颈的敏圌感圌处。  
身体里每一个细胞都在叫嚣着冲动，盯着对方柔嫩的唇王俊凯有些失神。

“在一起好不好？”他的手伸入王源衣服下摆，一路往下抚摩，“想你想得快发疯。”  
“呃啊...”王源泄圌出呻圌吟，随即死死捂住嘴。

是哪种‘在一起’，王源不明白。

王俊凯拿下他的手，亲圌吻他。喘息的热度透露隐忍的辛苦。

“嗯...不要在这里阿...”王源有些着急，监控正对着他们。  
“那你答应我。”王俊凯双眼迷蒙，从王源的颈间抬起头，“答应了我就停下。”  
“我...”欲说出口又咬住了唇。

王俊凯轻啄他的脸颊，呵出热气愈发色圌情。  
“说不说？”

感到裤子快被褪圌下的王源忙扭圌动身圌体挣扎，却被死死压圌制住。  
王俊凯说一不二，这种事做起来绝不手软，他要在这里，谁都拦不住。

王源很害怕，终是服了软，脸埋在王俊凯的肩窝，可怜极了的低吟。  
“我答应你，求你别弄了...”  
“说你愿意做哥的宝宝。”  
“.....”

这种话要怎么说出口？王源又惊又羞，红着脸去瞪王俊凯。

王俊凯眼里这样的王源可爱得要命，小圌脸像只熟透的水蜜圌桃，沁出潮圌湿细汗，纯真又诱人。

他要尝尝甜不甜。

“待会儿插圌你的时候，要叫哥哥。”王俊凯拉下拉链，开始扯王源的裤子。  
“不要...有摄像头的...”

王源语罢简直想咬住舌头。  
说什么有监控阿，弄得好像自己很期待似的。

王俊凯也明显是情圌欲冲脑会错意，狼性一笑。  
“放心宝宝，那是关了的，没人打扰。”

王源欲哭无泪，拗不过王俊凯的蛮力，被他面对面搂紧在腿上，在王俊凯捏按股缝的时候软圌下腰。

后腰被抵在靠椅的扶手上动弹不得，一次次毫无保留地迎接着王俊凯猛烈的撞击。前端被布料磨蹭着，刮蹭到王俊凯的裤子拉链就一阵颤栗。

王俊凯哪里也不碰他，仅顶圌弄他紧圌窄的甬道，一心要把人插到射。

快到高圌潮时王源绷紧了身圌子，出口的浪吟极为淫圌靡。他眼里含泪趴在王俊凯肩上，腰圌肢酸圌软无力。

王俊凯见状停下了动作。

即便自己还未解圌放，也因担心对方难以承受而忍住了欲圌望。  
他就势抱紧王源的身圌体，托起他裸圌露在外的臀圌部，炽热的手掌温柔地摩挲，唇部贴在他耳边一遍又一遍地告白。

 

-源源，我喜欢你。

 

08.  
早晨起来挤牙膏的时候手还在微微发圌抖。

王源单手撑着洗手台，咬牙忍住身后的钝痛。

王俊凯越来越没节制，而每次自己挣扎，他就似乎更加兴圌奋。可如果连反圌抗都不做，个人的处境好像会很危险。

人为刀俎我为鱼肉。王源叹了口气。

“宝宝，你怎么起这么早。”王俊凯揉圌着眼睛，一时适应不了明亮的灯光。

他从身后搂住王源的腰，摸圌着他的手指，将牙膏挤到牙刷上。  
“我帮你。”他示意王源张口。  
“不要了吧...”这感觉有些怪，仿佛自己是个失去行动能力的人。

以及这几日，王俊凯连吃饭都不让他自己动手，食物一勺勺吃凉了喂进他口圌中，直至吞下去才算完圌事。

那眼神看了叫人受不了。王源总觉得王俊凯把他当成儿子在养。

“害羞什么，宝宝，”王俊凯捏着王源的腰，语气就有些飘，“你的身圌体我最熟悉，不会弄痛你。”

想要王俊凯平等地看待自己，想真正成为能和他相称的恋人。  
这样想着，就没来由地问了一句。  
“你对宋先生也这样吗？”  
“什么？”  
“也是什么都要帮他，不给他动手的机会吗？”

我也是个男生阿。王源不甘心。

“好端端的提他干嘛。”王俊凯没了兴致，把牙刷放在杯边。

这反应看得王源心里发堵。  
“怎么就提不得了？”

跟你恋爱的人不是我吗，为何感觉他对于你更重要。

“我不是那个意思。”  
“那你是什么意思？”话一出口，王源就顿觉自己咄咄逼人的架势。

紧张得不敢看王俊凯的表情。

王俊凯叹了口气，紧圌贴洗手台前的人，揉圌捻他的耳垂像在示弱。  
“源源，你想哥哥怎么做才不生气？”

王源的身圌体被调圌教得极其敏圌感，只是一个细微的动作就有了反应，脸红地拨圌开王俊凯的手。  
“你别这样...”

小心思瞒不过王俊凯的眼睛。  
于是更肆无忌惮地在男孩身上揩油。

“让你别这样阿...唔...”王源推开吻住自己的王俊凯，挣扎几下就有了点情绪，眼眶湿红地瞪人，“你是不是只想对我做这些？”

王俊凯情圌欲未消，反应也慢了半拍。  
“是阿，想干圌你。”

王源瞪人的眼神就停在那里，半晌，才恨恨吐字。  
“下圌流。”  
王俊凯才觉出不对劲，忙把人抱住，一下下地顺气。  
“别哭阿宝宝，我错了，”他捧起男孩的脸颊轻啄，“我不乱来了好吗？”

王源要推开他发觉根本不是他的对手，被圈在王俊凯怀里说话总是感觉暧昧。

王源的脖颈向后仰，看得王俊凯心猿意马。他的宝贝穿着他的T恤，宽大的领口若隐若现地透露着斑斑吻痕，撩圌拨得王俊凯下圌身胀痛。

看得到却吃不到的宝宝，叫他不知怎么办才好。

王源感到身下正被硬圌物抵着，且那地方又有不断胀圌大的趋势。  
心里更生气王俊凯表里不一。  
“你个骗子，你松开我！”语气又气又羞，听起来却像在撒娇。他抓起一旁的刮胡刀片对着自己的脖子，斜睨王俊凯，“你再动试试看！”

闹得这么大，让王俊凯实在有些状况外。  
他刚开始以为王源只是昨晚被折腾狠了心中不忿，眼下却见事情绝没有自己想象的简单。

为保王源安全，王俊凯只得松开手。那刀片锋利至极，王源的皮肤细圌嫩，稍微碰到一点就是灾圌难。

男孩哭了。  
“你个坏人...”

可怜模样令王俊凯心疼极了，忙不迭地拥住他的腰，利落地拿走刀片丢远，把抽泣的小圌脸塞圌进自己肩窝。  
“宝宝对不起，宝宝不哭了好不好，你肯说哥哥就答应你，什么条件都好...”  
“你不许想宋先生了，”王源抽噎着，“你是不是还喜欢他，是不是只是玩玩我...”

 

“我真的没有阿，宝贝，说了跟你谈恋爱就是心里只有你。”

王俊凯觉得自己真是比窦娥还冤，王源闹起来不管不顾，还不听劝，急得王俊凯解释不清头脑混乱。

“相信我好不好？”他贴着男孩湿圌漉圌漉的睫毛，“身圌体就是最好的证明阿，现在一见到你就硬得不行，小坏蛋，别折磨哥哥了好不好？”  
又是想做。王源听了这话气不打一处来，自己闹得这么凶王俊凯居然还是不重视。

“你就是想拿我发圌泄圌欲圌望，你根本不喜欢我，”王源开始歇斯底里，“因为宋鸣远不和你上圌床你才找我，你叫我背他的资料，穿和他同样的衣服，王俊凯，你就是把我当替代品！我讨厌你，你们都一样让人讨厌，让人恶心！”

王俊凯听了这话彻底清圌醒。  
脸色黯下来，气氛骤然冷得快结冰。

“你真是这么想？”

王源就着刚才的蛮劲，赌气般点头。  
“当然！”

王俊凯微眯了眼，整个人显得愈发危险。  
“真是这样，为什么你在床圌上还那么享受？”

王源咋舌。  
王俊凯说的是真，自己确实，很期待王俊凯的亲圌密举动，也因为对方是王俊凯而次次忘情，表现得连自己都觉得淫圌乱。

王俊凯步步逼近。  
“是喜欢被当成替代，还是喜欢被圌操？”

被这样误会，王源心里发狠。  
“你忘了我的出身么，我就是喜欢被男人...唔...”嘴唇被堵住。  
“再说一次试试！”王俊凯气得发狂。  
“说就说，王俊凯，你根本满足不了我，你比不上以前那些男人！”

王俊凯彻底光火。

浴圌室里的哭叫令人心寒。

 

第四次。王源已射不出任何东西，可前端却因暴圌虐的快圌感而挺圌立着。  
王俊凯将王源扔进浴缸，命他跪着，从背后覆盖住他整个瘦小的躯体，最深地顶入，顶得他五圌脏圌六圌腑都被挤圌压在一起，脑门冒汗，眼前阵阵发黑。

“这样爽么。”严峻的语气不带半点人情。  
“放...放过我...嗯啊...”哀求的话语被撞击得支离破碎。  
“放过你？”王俊凯冷笑，“跟我说说那些人都是怎么操圌你的。”

他死命顶撞王源的前列腺，不给身下人半点喘息的机会。

“啊哈...不、不要...那里...”王源被撞得快圌感冲脑，身下强烈的尿意来袭，承受不住地往前爬。

王俊凯冷眼把人拖回来，更加用圌力地捣弄。  
“不是想要么，今天就好好给你。”凑到男孩湿圌透的发鬓边，“有人把你干到尿失禁么。”

王源眼前迷乱，身圌体已经全然不受控圌制，王俊凯尺寸庞大，从未全部进入，而此刻却连根没入令他痛到发狂。

 

被圌插到有几秒的失神。  
王源的眼泪掉落，心酸地想起王俊凯曾真切与他诉说的情话。

王俊凯说，宝宝你真的太瘦了，多喝点牛奶，健健康康的我才放心阿。  
王俊凯说，你不要哭，不要害怕，我帮你捂住耳朵就听不到雷声啦。

王俊凯亲吻他，眼里丝丝入扣的爱意。  
替他穿好袜子，又不放心地给他披上自己的大衣。

他轻轻拍打他的后颈哄着入睡。  
嘴唇翕动，似梦中似雾里。

-源源，我爱你。

 

是真的吗。  
王源昏迷前浑浑噩噩地想。

如果都是真的，为什么忍心伤害呢。一次又一次次支离破碎的，是你亲手捧起又残圌忍摧毁的心阿。

 

09.  
王源在病榻中醒来，看见紧闭的窗帘，分不出白天还是黑夜。

身旁的王俊凯憔悴至极，一见到他有反应，就立刻跪到床前握住他的手。

“源源你醒了...”眼里忍不住心疼，“痛吗身体？”

几日前医生开了些药做完简单的处理，就在房外把情况跟王俊凯交代得十分清楚。

王源的心脏一直不好，此前王俊凯以为只是小毛病没多重视，医生却告诉他这孩子患有先天性心脏衰竭，如再不多加保养，怕到不了成年。

所以一次激烈的性事，才致使他昏迷了好几天。

王俊凯听得脑中空白一片，忽地想起什么，抓住医生的肩膀。  
“如果好好照料呢？能维持多久？”

怕少爷伤心，医生未直接回应，只跟他说。  
“会好些的，平时多注意保暖，别受太大刺激，都是有帮助的。”

王俊凯一向通透，话听到这里已经了然，只是拗不过心中的伤感，哽着声低下头。  
“什么意思阿，什么叫会好一点，他才这么小呢，有什么病会治不好的阿...”

一想到王源几乎没经过几时快乐日子，还每天忍受着病痛的折磨。  
想着王源第一次来到家里那样惴惴不安又隐隐好奇的眼神。  
舔着冰淇淋就很满足的笑  
穿件新衣服还小心翼翼害怕弄脏  
总是躲在楼梯地拐角偷瞧自己吃饭的模样

想开口说话又总是胆怯地低头  
一个吻就开心地脸红  
珍藏着自己送他的那条手链，喜欢又不敢轻易说出口

好不容易胆子大了些能与自己争吵  
却被没轻没重的自己一次次伤害

其实源源要的一点也不多阿。王俊凯痛苦地落下泪，他计较着宋鸣远的存在，嘴上不肯说，只一次的争论都是因为爱。

王俊凯恨透了愚钝的自己。

王源昏迷了三天，他就整整守了三天。  
觉得自己比罪犯还穷凶恶极，更不能在被伤害的爱人还未进食的情况下就自己先休息。

王源头痛得厉害，呼吸十分微弱。感觉到自己元气虚迷，心里也参透了二三。  
“医生说挺严重的吧。”

王俊凯心下一惊，连忙否认。  
“没有，只是小毛病，都会好的...”

王源闭上双眼。  
“好不了了。”  
“别乱说，源源，你好好吃药一定能好...”

王源打断他。  
“我记事起就听医生说过，这个病太严重，养起来会很艰难，爸妈也是负担不起，才会丢下我。”  
“可我不会阿！我不会不管你...”  
“谢谢你。”

王源努力地，对王俊凯扯出一个微笑。

“说什么阿你。”王俊凯真的受不了这样的场面，坚韧如他，不信什么事会扛不起。

可遇到了王源，却满盘皆输。

“就是很感谢你阿。是对我最好的人。”  
“我一点也不好，”王俊凯忏悔，“我粗鄙残忍没有理智...”才会做出那种疯狂的事。  
“也许是我要的太多了吧。”王源笑笑。“吃不饱的时候渴望食物，穿不暖的时候想要衣服，遇到你以后却开始向往爱情。真的是我太贪心吧。”

王俊凯要反驳，王源却不给他机会。  
“你别难受了，我不会怪你的，其实这么多年，没什么是不能过去的。我都习惯了。”

他把手上的饰物取下，放在王俊凯手中。  
“这个还给你。那天在首饰店，我看过它的含义，是送给心爱之人的。”他咬咬唇，“就是希望你能和宋先生好好的吧，别再找替代品了，就两个人在一起，不好吗。”

原来误会这样深。  
王俊凯难以想象他的源源每晚是以怎样的心情躺在自己身边。是明知道喜欢的人不爱自己，还要以笑配合假意。

他心痛。  
因为王源虚弱的笑容。

王俊凯吻了吻王源的额头暂不作辩解。  
“先吃点东西吧。”  
“我不饿。”  
“你是饿得没知觉了。”王俊凯把人抱起来靠在床边，舀一勺鸡汤递到他嘴边。

王源别过头。一点食欲也没有。

“你听话，”王俊凯哄他。“就喝几口。”

汤勺在唇边摩挲，王源挣扎得厉害，全都洒在被子上。

王俊凯心里着急。  
他放下汤碗，撑了手在王源身侧。  
“你要怎么样才愿意吃？要我亲自喂你么。”

没给王源思考的空隙。王俊凯含着汤就吻上他的嘴。

王源腰上没力气，抓着王俊凯的脖颈，就被强行灌下了汤。  
“唔...我不要你喂，你放开我...”

王俊凯不听他的，喂饱了人就把他整个包在怀里。  
“睡觉。”

王源细微的反抗，却被更紧地抱住。  
便软弱又委屈地哭。  
“我不要你，你走开...”  
王俊凯睁眼。  
“劝你别乱动。”

这暗示明显，王源霎时脸红，又生气自己都病了王俊凯还不体谅。  
“你个混蛋...”  
“我是混蛋，就缠你你能怎样。”

说不过王俊凯，可是却心头一暖。  
嘴里小声嘀咕着。  
“宋先生都让你忙不及了，哪里有时间缠我。”

这话被王俊凯听了像点了导火索，想到那天浴室里把人欺负得惨烈，王俊凯心里发闷，可王源近来嘴上功夫愈发厉害，得理不饶人让王俊凯不得不威胁他才算有效。

“你当生病了我就不敢碰你是吧。”王俊凯瞪着他。

压迫性的气场让王源顿时安静了。

王俊凯亲亲他的唇。  
“想要我怎么证明心里就你一个人都行，但是目前把身体养好是当务之急，你想那些费心神的，身体怎么能好？”  
“那就不活了。”

王俊凯气得压住他。  
“说什么你？”  
“你凶什么凶阿！”王源也是被吼得委屈。  
“就是太纵容你才叫你不知道利害，再乱说饶不了你。”

王俊凯口中胁迫，实际不敢乱来，连压着王源的身体都小心控制着轻重。  
看着王源不踏实的睡颜，他下定决心，定证明给这个磨人精看自己到底有多爱他。

 

10.  
之后的日子王俊凯过得实在憋屈。

王源被他宠得日益嚣张，以前咳两声可以解决的事，现在怎么追着劝都不听。

「不听话就要被上」这个定律也不管用了。王源看透了他不敢对生病的自己下手，所以根本无所畏惧。

此外，因担心理疗师碰到自己的宝贝，王俊凯辛辛苦苦地学了全套课程，每晚帮王源按摩一小时外加听他不满意地吐槽。

又是一天夜深人静。王俊凯憋着欲火，给床上的人身下垫了枕头，这样的姿势，能隐隐看见王源股间的景致，令人浮想联翩。

“你动作快点阿，发什么愣，”王源不满意地转头抱怨，“不然就叫王医师来按了。”

王俊凯咬咬牙，忍了。  
已经娴熟的手法在男孩细嫩的身体上揉捏往复，游移到臀部动作慢下来，暧昧地来回撩拨。

“嗯...”王源止不住溢出呻吟，“别，痒阿...”

王俊凯稳住他扭动的腰。  
“别乱动，按摩呢。”

手指就不怀好意地按压到股间，来回摩挲。

王源察觉不对，紧张地想躲。  
“你、你干嘛？我还没好呢！”  
“没干嘛阿...”尾音有些发飘，眼里透着色气。

王源裹上毯子就缩到了床角。  
“我警告你别乱来，否则我就，我就...”也根本想不出威胁王俊凯的方法阿。

王俊凯步步逼近，把猎物锁在怀里，情色地舔了舔他粉润的唇。

“唔...”王源别过头，“你别，你再忍忍好不好，我真的不行...”  
“17天了。”  
“啊？”  
“我们17天没亲近了，宝宝，你不想么？”

自己...是想的。  
王俊凯亲手调教过的身体，经历过以往的荤腥，已受不住这寡淡的日子。有时候看见王俊凯裹着浴巾从浴室出来，下体鼓起好大的一块，叫他想不偷看都难。

可是只要被抱住，一切就由不得自己了。  
想想从前被惨烈攻占的每一次，王源就一身的鸡皮疙瘩，心里害怕得不行，情欲就自然消散许多。

色令智昏呐。王源使劲晃晃脑袋，强迫自己别再去想。

“可是我的身体...”还想拿生病当挡箭牌。  
“已经好了。”王俊凯胸有成竹，“我问过医生，他说一周后就可以少量地行房了。你已经休息快三周了宝贝。”  
“你怎么连这都问阿...”王源羞得不行，又发觉自己无依无靠了。

“好不好，宝宝，我每天都忍得发疼，你看它，”他捏着王源的手放在自己肿胀的性器上，“它多可怜阿。”  
“......”

王源无语地默默将手抽回来。王俊凯这一招感情牌着实令他无法招架，真是又扯又深情。

一时半会儿想不出什么推托之词。  
等反应过来，王俊凯已经把他的内裤褪下了。

喂！  
想挣扎，却忽然被一下含住了敏感处。

王源立即软了身子，靠着床边才不至于重心不稳。他抓着王俊凯的头发，口中嗯嗯啊啊地说不出一个完整句子。

没到一分钟。就精关失守将这十几天来的精华全都贡献在王俊凯口中。

有点尴尬阿。  
王源缩起身子不敢看腿边的人。

王俊凯也是就着刚才的姿势，低着头没吭声。

“你...还好吗？”王源只敢远远探测。  
“咳、咳咳...”  
“......”

需要这么夸张吗！  
王源脸红着抵了张纸巾给他。  
“擦、擦擦吧...”

王俊凯缓过劲来。  
“宝宝，你好浓...”  
“你闭嘴！”王源简直没耳听。  
“这么久，你都没自己弄过吗？”王俊凯盯着他，眼神有点欣喜。  
“...我怕伤身体。”

还用问吗，要不是你成天连上厕所都跟着我，我会忍到现在吗！  
但是当下还是得找个体面的理由...

“宝宝，我爱你。”  
“哈？”这告白来得太突然。  
“你的身体是我的，自己都不能碰。你好乖，我要好好奖励你。”王俊凯抱住王源，单手脱下了裤子。  
“别冲动阿，有事好商量...”话说你这一言不合就脱裤子的尿性是哪来的阿！

王源大脑飞速运转，终于在王俊凯提枪而入之前稳住了敌情。  
“我饿了！”

王俊凯喘着粗气。  
“哥哥来喂饱你。”  
“不不，王俊凯，我，我肚子饿！”

王俊凯停下动作，盯着王源的眼睛。  
“真的？你晚上吃了四碗阿。”  
“...都是汤，一会儿就消化光了，”他慢慢朝后挪动身子，“我想吃蛋糕，你能帮我做一块吗？”

是的。  
做一块蛋糕最少半小时，那时候王俊凯应该就不想这事了。  
混一次算一次，王源在心里暗夸自己聪明。

看王俊凯穿着内裤去了厨房，王源顿时松了一口气。

 

被压在餐桌上蹂躏得衣衫不整的王源，觉得一切都是自己太年轻。

王俊凯是谁。  
聪明过人，禽兽不如...

这两个成语好像不是相同属性。但管不了那么多了，王源此刻真的觉得他真是个极为老奸巨猾之人。

要不怎么能那么爽快地答应给自己做蛋糕呢。  
原来是要把自己做成蛋糕！

王源身上被抹了奶油，胸前的两点已被王俊凯狠狠品尝过。  
他就这样裸露着下身，被王俊凯往小穴里塞了不少奶油。

 

然后王俊凯平静从容地说。  
“我尝尝看甜不甜。”

“......”他眼睁睁地看着王俊凯俯身，抓起自己的大腿，把脸埋在他的股间。

王源的呻吟带着哭腔，他紧紧捂住双眼，敏感得快要被舔射。

王俊凯松手时，他已经软成一滩泥，红着脸倒在奶油堆里，看起来香艳可口让王俊凯再也忍不住。

奶油作为润滑剂。王俊凯顺利地顶进王源的肠道，站立的姿态更好发力，大出大进地把人干到高潮。

王源咿咿呀呀地哭，手指被自己咬出红印，王俊凯把他放在腿上，一边舔他敏感的耳廓，一边狠狠颠了个过瘾。

“不、不要了...嗯啊...”王源受不了这样的强度，求着王俊凯饶了他。

王俊凯捏住他脆弱的前端，熟练地套弄却不给射，简直要把人逼疯。  
“求我阿。求我就让你舒服。”他贴着王源的耳朵呵气。

王源无助地寻求依托，四下都没有物体可以扶，稍微往后坐一点，就是王俊凯不要命的顶弄。  
他已经失去神志，王俊凯要他什么姿势就什么姿势，要他说什么都乖乖配合去说。

王俊凯忍了两个多小时才在他体内射出。灼热的精液让王源猛地收缩了肠壁，前端同时被释放，虚脱地倒在王俊凯怀里。

空气的组成成分有哪些。  
百分之78的氮与百分之21的氧。

看似平凡却不可或缺你从走进我生活的那刻起，  
怀着两成的惊喜与百分之八成的小心翼翼，去一勺0.3的二氧化碳，加一点0.9的稀有气体。

日子从此独家而甜蜜。


End file.
